Today Is A Gift
by Alexandria'xx
Summary: Cecilia is a 3rd class passenger aboard the RMS Titanic where she meets 6th Officer James Moody... Will their love over come everything or will they be separated by a tragedy?
1. Boarding the RMS Titanic

_**I do not own Titanic**_

My name is Cecilia and I'm nineteen. I have long brown hair and bright blue eyes. I am boarding the _Titanic _today in 3rd class to go to America to my family. See they left a while ago but I wanted to stay in my home town of Ireland. I boarded in Southampton even though she went to Ireland and I could have gotten on there, but I wanted to say good bye to a family friend in Southampton before I left.

When I got to the docks I saw a very big… no more like gigantic ship. I looked at her in awe before I went through the inspection. Afterwards I walked up the 3rd class gangway and saw an officer at the top. When got to the top I handed the officer my ticket and smiled.

"Name please?" he said looking at me.

"Cecilia Edwards." I said looking back at him.

"Let me just find your name… Aye here we are room D-73." he said looking up from his clipboard. I smiled. "Thank you." I said. "You're welcome." He said looking at me. I felt my cheeks grow red and I turned and walked away. After walking around for about 10 minutes I found my room. Since I was traveling alone I would be in a room with someone I most likely won't know. When I found my cabin I opened to door to see a young girl who looked about my age and an older woman who I'm guessing was her mother.

"Hello, my name is Cecilia Edwards." I smiled holding out a hand.

"My name is Samantha Picket and this is my mother." Said the younger one as she pointed to her mother,

"Hello." The mother said. "I'm Ruth Picket." We sat talking for a while when I asked them if they wanted to come watch the ship depart. Samantha decided to come but Ruth decided to stay and get settled a little.

When we got outside there was barley any room by the rails but we managed to get in and wave off into the crowd. I felt the deck vibrate and heard a roar coming from far below the decks and saw the gap from that separated the _Titanic _from the dock becoming bigger and that's when it hit me. We were on our way to America.

After a while Samantha went back to the room and I decided to walk the deck a little bit. As I was walking around I wasn't paying much attention and knocked right into someone causing me to fall backwards to the ground.

"Oh my are you all right miss…" he man started. I looked up and saw the officer who checked my ticket. "Edwards. And yes I'm alright." I said. He reached his arm out to help me up.

"Thank you Officer…" I started.

"Moody. Sixth officer James Moody but please call me James." The officer said. I nodded. "Okay then I insist you call me Cecilia." I said with a smile and that's when I actually looked at him. He had deep brown eyes and brown hair and a warm smile. I couldn't help but feel myself blush. I turned my head the other way hopping he wouldn't notice.

"Cecilia, well that's beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said looking at me. I turned around and looked at him confused. '_Was I beautiful? Or was he just saying that?' _I asked myself.

"Excuse me?" I said looking at him. "I said you have a beautiful name." he said looked at me.

"Oh well thank you Officer."

"Please call me James." he said looking at me his brown eyes sparkling in the sun I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Okay then… James." I said giggling. "Well I must get back to my cabin and unpack. It was nice meeting you." I said getting ready to turn around but his hand grabbed my arm.

"Will I see you again?" he asked me with pleading eyes.

"Only if you want." I said walking away leaving a very confused yet happy Sixth Officer James Moody. When I got back to my cabin I saw Samantha and her mother finish unpacking a few things. I smiled at them before unpacking a few of my things.

James POV*

I walked back to the bridge where I saw my fellow Officer and friend Fifth Officer Harold Lowe. "Hello Harry." I said.

"Aye James you look awfully happy. Is there something I should know about?" he asked me.

"Well I met this girl today on deck; she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Not to mention very funny and nice." I said.

"What was her name?" Harry asked me.

"Cecilia Edwards. She's traveling in 3rd class." I said looking out the window of the bridge.

"James you have to be careful you don't want to get dismissed because you fell in love with a passenger." Harry said. I turned around and looked at him.

"Who said anything about me being in love with her?" I asked him. _'I'm not in love with her am I? I mean I just met her.' _I thought.

"James, just be careful and make sure I met her." He said and walked out towards the deck. I sat and thought for a moment before I walked into the officer's mess to get a cup of tea. When I walked no one was in the mess so I got my tea and walked back out on the bridge. I admit I did want to see her again but when would I? This ship is huge. Next thing I knew I heard the door behind me open and the captain walked out.

"Mr. Moody I trust everything is running smoothly so far?" he asked me.

"Aye sir, we should be in Cherbourg this evening." I said. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you Mr. Moody." He said and walked out.

I looked at the clock on that wall and saw it was 3:00 and I decided to walk around the decks for a little bit. I walked down towards the 3rd class decks hoping to see Cecilia again.

Cecilia POV*

I walked outside and stood near the stern watching the trail of water behind us. I had never been so happy before I was finally going to see my family again. I'm going to Miss Ireland so much and all my friends but I know that I can come back and visit soon. I looked up at the sky and took in a huge breath; I knew that going to America would be for the best. I stared out at the water for a little bit longer before turning around to go walk around the deck. When I got towards the railing on the side of the ship I heard someone walking up and standing next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the person must be a crew member since he wore an officer's uniform.

"When I asked if I'd see you soon I didn't know we'd meet this soon." I heard the officer say.

I looked up and saw Officer Moody. "Oh Officer Moody, uh- James I mean. What brings you here?" I asked him immediately feeling stupid since he works on the ship and it's his job to walk around and check on passengers.

"Well I actually came to look for you." He said. I looked up at him shocked and confused.

"Me?" I asked. "But why?"

"Well I'm not on my shift right now and wanted to get to know you better." He said.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Anything you want to tell me." He said offering me his arm. I took it and we walked around.

"Well as you know my name is Cecilia Edwards, I'm nineteen years old and my birthday is August 14th. I'm from Ireland if you can't tell and I'm going to meet my parents in New York. What about you?" I asked him.

"Well my name's James Paul Moody and I'm twenty-four. I'm from Scarborough England and I lived with my parents. But as of now my address is the _RMS Titanic_." He said we both laughed a little.

"When did you want to become an officer?" I asked him.

"Well when I was younger I loved to go to the ports and watch the ship's come and go. Once I met the captain of a ship, I forget what ship but he introduced me to the crew and they told me what it their jobs are. Ever since then I wanted to be an officer." He said. "I worked on many smaller ships when I was in school training but it wasn't until last year I started working on larger ships. My first was the _RMS Oceanic _I was her fifth officer, then I was transferred to the _Titanic." _

"Wow James it must be fun always being out at sea traveling the world. Being free out on the open waters you know, living life with no regrets." I said looking out at the sparking water's. we walked around and talked for another hour or so before James had to go.

"Well it was a pleasure walking with you Cecilia but I must go now, we will be dropping anchor in Cherbourg soon I hope we can do this again sometime."

"It would be my pleasure James. Good-bye for now." I said smiling at him.

"Bye Cecilia." And then he walked away. I walked back towards the railing watching the ship slow to a stop and feeling the slight jolt when the anchor dropped. Looking at the lands of France in front of me and watching the sunset, smiling the entire time.


	2. Meeting Lowe and Lights

_**I do not own Titanic**_

Cecilia POV*

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. I walked down to the 3rd class dining room with Samantha and her mother to go get breakfast. After we got out food Ruth went to go talk to a few other people why me and Samantha went and sat down at a table by ourselves.

"So what happened yesterday after I left?" she asked me.

"Nothing happened." I said obviously lying.

"Now Cecilia stop lying we both know something happened now what was it?" she asked me.

"Okay well after you left I decided to walk around a little bit and I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into an officer. After I said sorry he asked if he'd see me again and I said maybe." I started.

"Was he cute?" she asked me. I nodded "Yes he was."

"AND YOU SAID MAYBE! WHAT IF YOU TWO NEVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN?" she yelled out the entire dining room looking at us.

"Calm down and let me finish." I said calmly. "Later on I was on deck again looking out at the water and I heard someone walk up and stand next to me. When I turned around I saw the same officer. We walked around the deck getting to know each other a little more before he had to go." I said smiling.

"Oh my god you like him!" she yelled again and just like before everyone turned around.

"SAMANTHA be quite." I hissed though my teeth. "An no I do not." I said feeling my face grow hot.

"Your blushing." She said simply. I looked down embarrassed knowing that an officer would never fall for a third class passenger.

"Well it doesn't matter if I like him or not. An officer on the grandest ship in the world would never fall for someone like… me." I said sadly.

"What? How do you know he doesn't like you? You the funniest girl I know and we only met yesterday. Not to mention you're beautiful." Samantha said and I couldn't help but smile at her words.

"You really think that I have a chance with him?" I asked her hopefully.

She nodded. "Yes I do."

"But how do I find out, I mean what if I never see him again?" I asked her.

"Why don't you ask him now?" She said motioning her head behind me. I turned around and saw two officers looking around the room I looked closer and noticed one of them was James, the other thought, I didn't recognize. He had light brown hair and looked rather young, maybe a few years older than James. I turned around and looked down at my breakfast.

"Oh look their coming over." She whispered happily to me. "Make sure you introduce them to me." I looked at her and smiled. "Okay."

"Cecilia." I heard my name being called and I already know it was James. "Oh hello James." I said feeling rather awkward.

"Um this is Samantha, she and her mother are in the same cabin as me." I said motioning to Samantha who stood up and shook James's hand. They said their hellos and then James turned to the other officer next to him who looked rather embarrassed.

"Cecilia, Samantha this is Harold Lowe, _Titanic's _5th Officer." James said.

"Hello." Officer Lowe said nervously.

"Hi." I said shaking his hand.

"Hello." Samantha said and I saw her eyes light up.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm good. Hey you're from Wales aren't you?" she asked him. Me and James exchanged glances.

"Yes how did you know?" he asked her rather shocked.

"Well I grew up there but I moved when I was eight." She said.

"Um Cecilia do you want to go walk with me on the deck?" James asked me. I smiled and nodded my head and we walked out the door leaving Samantha and Harold to talk.

When we got out on deck we were greeted by a bright blue sky and calm blue water. I smiled as I smelled the salt in the air and the wind in my hair.

"So…" I said trying to break the silence as we walked across the deck.

"How are you enjoying the voyage so far?" He asked me. I smiled.

"James I know that that's not what you came here to talk about. But to answer your question I'm really enjoying it so far. She's going to be hard to leave when we reach New York." I said putting a hand on the railing.

"We know each other for one day and you already know me to well, but you are right that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." He said then he started to look nervous. He opened his mouth to start to say something when we were interrupted by someone calling James's name.

"Hey James!" Someone yelled. We both turned our heads around to see another man in an officer's uniform walking up to us.

"Uh- Cecilia this is Second officer Lightoller. Light's this is Cecilia." James said. Officer Lightoller picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hello Officer." I said shy.

"Oh please call me Light's or Charles." He said. I looked over his shoulder and saw James, his eyes were dark green and I thought maybe he was jealous.

"Call me Cecilia." I said looking at James again. "Uh Officer Moody here was just showing me around the ship a little bit." I said looking back at Light's. I noticed James's eye's looked less green and almost completely brown again.

"Aye, well I must be off, James keep the lass safe. Cheerio." He said turning around and waving his hand in the air.

James walked up to me. "He seems nice." I said.

"Yeah he is I guess, He's one of my superior officers so I have to be nice to him or he'll… well I don't know what will happen." He said and we both laughed. We talked for a few more minutes before James had to leave again for his shift.

"Will you meet me out here at 7:30?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Of course." He smiled and kissed my cheek before walking away. I put my hand up to my face.

"Smaoineamh mé breá liom tú." I whispered in Irish before walking away.


	3. You Promised

_**I do not own Titanic**_

Later on that night after eating dinner I walked up on deck around 7:20 to wait for James. I found a bench and sat on it until I heard footsteps walk from the front end of the ship. The steps began to get closer and I saw James emerge from behind the Railing that separated us 3rd class people and the 2nd class.

"Hello James." I said. I saw him jump at the sound of my voice since he didn't notice my presence on the deck as he walked down.

"Hi Cecilia how are you?" he asked me.

I shivered at the cold and I'm sure James noticed. "J-just a l-little c-c-cold you?" I asked him shivering.

"Here take my jacket." He offered me it but I held my hands out.

"No y-you n-need it m-more than m-me." I said.

"Cecilia I won't be okay until you take it. I know your freezing don't deny It." he said looking down at me his brown eyes sparkling from the faint lights from the ship. _'Boy I could get lost in those eyes for eternity.' _I said to myself.

"F-fine." I said pouting. He smiled at me and put his jacket around me. I smiled at the sudden warmth. "But what about you, won't you be cold?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Nope I'll be fine." He said. I laughed at him, I knew this man for a day and I felt safe with him.

"So Cecilia what are your plans for when we get to New York?" he asked me.

"Well I'm going to meet my parents but after that I don't know, I want to see the world. I haven't been to many places and to tell you the truth this is my first time on an actual ship. The only other one I was on was the small ship that took me from Ireland to Southampton." I said.

"Where do you want to go in the world?" he asked me.

"Well I defiantly want to come back to Ireland, I want to go to Wales and explore England some more. I want to see Paris." I said in amazement.

"Well I hope you get to do all those things. For me working on ships and all I do travel the world but I don't get to see much of it since I'm always checking everything even when the ship is docked." He said almost sadly I saw him frown and I almost wanted to cry, than I had an idea.

"What if we go travel the world together even if we only just talk about it." I said looking at him and I saw his eyes light up.

"No we'll do it, I'll get my own ship I'm thinking the _R.M.S Moody _and you can be my chief officer." He said smiling at me.

"Captain James Moody and Chief Officer Cecilia Edwards." I said. _'Oh how I wish I could be Chief officer Cecilia Moody.' _I thought then I felt my face grow hot and turned and looked out at the black ocean. We walked over to the railing and looked at the moon shining down on the water.

"It's so beautiful and quite." I whispered looking at the ocean.

"Yeah it is, this is one of the things I love about working out at sea. The sunrise and sunsets, their all so beautiful." He said in a trance looking down at the water hitting the side of the ship.

"It must be amazing to be out on the water all the time doing what you love." I said looking down sadly.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at me concerned. I nodded my head tears forming in my eyes. "Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not." He said looking down at me.

"Well it's just I feel like just… giving up on everything." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean I'm 3rd class there's so many things I want to do in life, but I can't due to my 'class' as those bloody 1st class people would say." I said in thick Irish accent. "I mean I do have one person I could go to, but I haven't seen him since I was very young. I don't think he even remembers me." I said.

"Who is it?" he asked me.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." I said looking down.

"Oh really, try me." He said looking down at me. When I looked up I saw his eyes and knew that he wouldn't laugh in my face when I told him.

"Fine but before I tell you I should probably tell you about my past." I said, James nodded his head telling me to go on. "Well I wasn't always 3rd class, my mother was a well-known 1st class person. But she had met my father on a ship and well you get the point. Anyway, my mother gave up all the money and riches for my father who was 3rd class and blah blah blah. So my mother's brother meaning my uncle pwas always in my life when I was little but one day it all just stooped. He never came over nor did I even see him on holidays." I said tears forming in my eyes once more. I looked over at James to make sure he was getting all this, then I proceeded. "My uncle is very rich and he is on the Titanic at this very moment, I've been wanting to go see him but I can't get into the 1st class sections of the ship and even if I did tell someone no one would believe a 3rd class scum like me."

"Well I have two things. 1: are you going to tell me who this man is so I can take you to him? And 2: you are anything BUT a 3rd class scum, you're the most beautiful, wonderful and amazing girl I have ever laid eyes on." He said holding my hand in his as we sat on the bench.

"You really mean all that?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Every single word, I promise." He said.

"Thanks, anyways if I tell you who my uncle is you PROMISE not to laugh at me or think I'm so crazy scum or something?"

He held up his and swore he wouldn't laugh.

I took in a deep breath, "My uncle is Thomas Andrews." I said closing my eyes afraid to see the look on his face. I opened my eyes a little and to my surprise he was smiling.

"Well as much as I find this crazy I believe you with every little piece in me. Come on I'm going to take you to him." He said getting up and pulling me off the bench.

"What no James no, I-I can't what if he doesn't remember me?" I asked trying to pull away but he was to strong.

"Then we'll make him remember you." He said and with that he pulled me up to the bridge of the ship.

When we got to the bridge I noticed Harry and Lights standing there talking.

"Harry, Lights you remember Cecilia right?" they both nodded and said 'hello'.

"James what if the captain comes in here." Harry asked.

"Well he is actually the man we are looking for, have you seen him?" James asked them.

"Yes actually, he is in his office." Lights said. We walked towards a door and James knocked on it.

"Who is it?" a voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's sixth officer Moody sir, I have a question involving a passenger and we are in need of your assistance." James said acting very professional.

"Come in." the captain said. When we walked in the captain stood up and told us to sit.

"Captain this is Cecilia Edwards a 3rd class passenger." James said.

"Hello sir." I said nervously, the captain smiled and introduced himself as 'Captain Smith.'

"Now what did you two come here to ask me." He asked.

"Well sir we were wondering if you have seen Thomas Andrews around? Cecilia here is related to him and would like to see him." James told him, the captain nodded and looked at me.

"And you are sure you are related to him." He asked me, I nodded showing him a necklace I had on, it was of a small ship.

"He gave this to me when I was a young lass, of maybe 3 or 4 years old. I never took it off, if he were to see it he would know me, I hope." I said the captain nodded.

"Officer Lowe!" The captain shouted and the Harry walked into the room.

"Sir Do you need a cup of tea?" he asked.

"A cup of tea would be nice but that's not what I called you here for. I need you to go fetch Thomas Andrews and make sure the tea is hot with a slice of lemon." He said to Harry who just nodded rolling his eyes when the captain turned back towards me.

"He should be up here soon you two may wait on the bridge if you'd like, I have some unfinished business in here." He said, we both nodded and we walked out to the bridge where we saw Lights.

"Hey James, Cecilia I wish I could stay and talk but I must be off." He said walking away, then James turned towards me.

"Whatever you do in life just don't give up. When you feel like giving up, remember why you held on for so long in the first place." He said looking at me deep in my eyes almost as if he were looking into my soul. I smiled at him. "James why are you being so nice to me I mean we just met yesterday and now I feel as if I have known you almost my whole life."

He looked at me and opened his mouth to speak when we heard two people walking and I could imediently pick out Harry's welsh accent and since Harry's here that mean's Thomas is with him. And as if on cue Harry and my uncle THE Thomas Andrews walked into the bridge.

"Officer Moody who is this lovely young girl?" Thomas asked not knowing who I was. I sighed and James looked at me.

"Oh sorry my name is Cecilia." I said putting a hand up to the necklace that was around my neck.

"Cecilia, that name sounds so familiar but I can't put my finger on it." he said and that's when that anger stated to boil up in me and finally I exploded.

"OH REALLY! MAYBE BECAUSE THE LAST TIME YOU EVER HEARD THE NAME WAS OVER 10 YEARS AGO! YOU NEVER ONCE THOUGHT TO COME BACK DID YOU?" I screamed and saw that captain come out of his office looking confused at what was going on. James and Harry's eyes were wide and my 'uncle' looked at me highly confused also. I put my hand on the necklace that he had given me when I was younger, ripped it off and threw it on the ground then I ran out of the room having no idea where to go on this bloody ship, so I collapsed on the deck and just cried.

James POV*

"Mr. Moody does anyone know who that was?" he asked me picking up the necklace looking shocked yet confused.

"Um sir that was you're um… niece?" I said more as a question then a statement.

"Cecilia." He whispered. "I haven't seen her since she was six. She must me so mad at me. Oh god what have I done." He asked.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." I suggested to him. He nodded and thanked me walking off the bridge.

Cecilia POV*

I was sitting on the deck trying to stop crying and then I heard footsteps and someone calling my name. "Cecilia!" Someone yelled and then I saw Thomas Andrews running over to me.

"Oh thank god I found you." He said.

"Yeah after eight freaking years." I said mad but mostly upset.

"I'm sorry." He said. 'Sorry HA sorry won't cut it this time.'

"Sorry huh? You promised me you would NEVER leave me. You promised." I whispered.

~7 Years Ago~

A young girl with brown hair and striking blue eyes was running around her yard chasing butterflies waiting for her uncle to come visit her.

"Cecilia is that you?" a voice came. The little girl looked up and saw her uncle Thomas.

"Uncle Thomas!" the girl cried and ran towards him being engulfed in a big hug. "I've missed you so much." She said.

"I know, I've missed you to. But today I cannot stay long I have something's to do back in Belfast." He said.

"Okay." She said and they went inside the house to eat and talk to her parents. After a few hours Thomas had to go.

"You'll come me visit soon right?" the little girl hopefully asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Was the last thing he said before kissing her forehead and walking off down the road.

~End of flashback~

"Well… Go ahead. Ignore me. Pretend I was never a big part of your life. It's not like you promised you'd always be there for me….Oh wait. You did." I said getting up and walking away.


	4. You Have Me

_**I do not own Titanic.**_

**Yes I am back, sorry for the long wait… I've been updating this chapter for like weeks… I's so busy these days with High school… Blah… I've had Softball and Dance and all this other crap… but I'm back and I hope to have the next chapter up by Monday at the latest… well I'll stop rambling and get on with the story…**

**XoXo… **

I walked back inside tears falling down my face, my hair was messed up and I looked a mess. I walked down the corridor and just wanted to scream but instead I slid down the wall and cried. I cried for the first time in a long time.

I don't know how much time passed but I finally decided to get up and go to my cabin. When I walked in I saw Ruth but no Samantha.

"Hi do you know when Sam is?" I asked her politely.

"She went up on deck with an officer looking for you. You might want to check there." She said smiling.

"Thank you." I said getting ready to walk out but Ruth's voice stopped me. I turned around to see tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked her knowing something was wrong.

"Earlier a steward came by and dropped this off, he told me to give it to you I knew something was up and it wasn't my part to read this but here." She said handing me a letter and as I read the front she started to cry harder. I opened the letter and read.

_Miss. Cecilia Edwards,_

_We are very sorry to inform you that your parents John Edwards and Elizabeth Edwards have perished in an accident yesterday morning. _

_Best wishes and Condolences._

I put my hand up to my mouth and lightly gasped and felt tears well up in my eyes. My parents. Gone. I have no one, absolutely no one. Ruth walked over and hugged me for a few moments then I excused myself to go walk up on deck.

It was about 9 at night and not many people were out. I felt so lonely I have no one, what am I supposed to do when I get to New York? I walked around thinking for who knows how long, as I looked ahead I saw the shadow of a person walking towards me. When it got closer I noticed it was Harry. When he saw me he waved and walked up to me.

"Hello Cecilia." He said in his thick welsh accent. "Are you okay? It looks like you've been crying."

I shook my head and he put his arm around me and walked me over to a nearby bench. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I took in a shaky deep breath and let it out. "I walked into my cabin after the whole Thomas incident and I saw my roommate's mother sitting on the bed and she looked sad and I asked her what was wrong and s-she handed me t-the letter and it said that m-m-my parents had d-d-died and after I r-read it I came out here." I said not realizing that tears had been streaming down my face the whole time.

Harry put his arm around me and I cried into his shoulder. "Shh it's okay." He tried to calm me.

I looked up at him and tried to smile, for a strong built man he sure was sensitive. "Let's take you up to the bridge and get you some tea." He said taking my arm and pulling me down the deck. When we got to the bridge I saw two officers' that I hadn't seen before.

"Will, Joseph this is Cecilia Edwards." Harry told them.

"Oi, you mean James's girl?" The one mentioned as Joseph said. Harry looked at him and down to me. I looked up at him highly confused. Harry muttered something under his breath and pulled me down a small hallway into another room where there we a few table set up and a small kitchen. I went to sit at a table and wait for Harry to come back with two cups of tea.

"Harry what was that all about back there?" I asked him.

"This isn't my place to say but James was always the boy to never have anyone due to his lower rank so therefore he was always depressed at he wouldn't find anyone that would love him. Then he met you and now you're the only person we hear about, he's a changed man always happy you've opened up his eyes." Harry told me.

"Wow." Was all I could say just then the door opened to revile a very tired looking James but once he saw me his eye's opened up. _'Maybe he does like me.'_

"Hello Harry, Cecilia." He said walking into the kitchen to get a drink and then he came and sat down with us.

"Hi James." Harry said I just smiled at him and took a sip of my tea. Harry and James talked for a few minutes and then Harry said he had to go but by the look in his eye's he was trying to leave so it was just me and James.

James turned to me, "Have you been crying?" he asked me.

I felt tears in my eyes as I remembered the letter. "Yes." I said.

"Why? What happened? Is it because of Thomas?" he asked.

"Partially, after I went to my room form the whole Thomas incident my roommate's mother was in there and she looked like she'd just seen a ghost. I asked her what was wrong and she handed me a letter." I started crying. "It said my parents had… died." James got up and sat next to me pulling me into a hug and I cried into his chest.

"Shhh It's going to be okay, here let's go outside maybe you'll feel better." He said pulling me up. When we got outside the air wasn't as cold but I still felt a little chilly. James gave me his Officers jacket and I took it without a protest.

As we walked around I still cried, "Don't worry everything will be okay."

I shook my head. "No it won't James, I have no one. No one." I whispered the ending.

"You have Thomas." He said. Like before I shook my head. "He doesn't even remember me James." I said wiping away some tears. "I have no one."

He looked down at me with sincere eyes, "You have me." He whispered. I looked up at him and gave a small smile. He took my arm and we walked around the deck. Then I heard someone call my name.

"Cecilia." A voice called. A voice I knew too well. A voice I never wanted to hear again.


	5. Tommy

_**I do not own Titanic.**_

I turned around and saw the person I hated. I don't hate people but I absolutely hate the man standing behind me.

"WHAT are YOU doing here?" I spat.

"Who is this Cecilia?" I heard James ask me.

"This James is Tommy, he WAS a friend of mine back in Ireland… but some things happened and I never wanted to see him again." I said no looking at James.

"Then if the girl doesn't want to see you I suggest you leave, sir." James said.

"And who do you think you are?" Tommy asked.

"He's my friend. Now I asked you to get out of my life once I don't want to have to ask again." I said my temper rising. Tommy looked shocked and walked away leaving me and James alone again.

"Who was that guy?" James asked me once Tommy was out of sight.

I sighed. "When I was younger he lived down the street from me, back when I lived in Belfast. We were friends but as we got older he got meaner. One day he was with a few of his friends and I was walking down the street he saw me and called me over, so I walked over to him." I said looking at James who gave me a look as to continue. "So when I walked over to him they were standing by a small stream. I asked him what he wanted and he picked me up and threw me in." I said tears streaming down my face. "I screamed but none of them would help me out finally I got myself out and a stranger passing by took me to the doctors. After my mom was notified they took me to the hospital cause I had severe hypothermia.. and they thought I… wasn't going to make it." I took a breath and continued. "A few weeks later I went home and Tommy was outside his house when I was coming home. He called me over but I ignored him, later that day he came to my house and asked me why I ignored him and where I had been the last month or so, I told him that he put me in the hospital and nearly killed me." I finished

James stared at me shocked then it turned to anger. "That person nearly KILLED you?" he asked me his voice rising, I got scared cause I never heard him yell before.

I nodded. "Then what in bloody hell is he doing on this ship? I'm going to talk to the master at arms about this later." He said his voice calming down. We walked over to the railing and I looked down at the water remembering that day. I started to cry remembering how cold and how I thought I was going to die and how he never even tried to help me. I felt James pull me into a hug and let me cry into his chest after a few minutes I pulled away and started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm crying into your uniform." I said wiping away the few tears left.

He looked down at me quite amused, "Don't worry Cecilia it can be cleaned."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Wow." I said laughing.

"What?" James asked laughing too.

"You're probably thinking 'why is there some annoying weird girl who I've known for 2 days crying on me?'" I said looking out towards the reflection of the moon shinning down on the water.

"No actually that's not what I was thinking." He said I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me, his eyes shining from the lights on the deck. "I was thinking why this beautiful, amazing girl is crying on me when it's not her fault."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked him.

"Every single word and I also mean this." And before I could think of what he met I felt something against my lips and it took me only a seconds notice to realize that 6th officer James Moody was kissing me. Then it took me only another second to realize that I was in love with him. Also we both failed to notice three officers's standing in the bridge looking at us with smiled on their faces. When we pulled away I looked up at James who was smiling.

"Cecilia."

"Yes?" I looked at James who looked nervous and what came out of his mouth next shocked us both.

"I Smile to everyone I pass by, but when I first saw you, my Heart took over and Smiled for the very first time... You're the most amazing, kind, beautiful girl I have ever seen and I know I only met you yesterday and I don't know if this is too early to say but… I love you." He said. I had no idea what to say… wait… yes I did 'I love you too' but how would I say it? "I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just thought I'd let you know before you slipped away." He said sadly looking down. I felt bad since he thought I didn't like him back but I did. So instead of telling him I stood on my toes and kissed him once more on the lips. I felt sparks flying everywhere and the coldness that once bit at my body was gone. When we broke away all I could do was smile.

"Does that mean you feel the same way?" he asked me.

I bit my lip and nodded "Yes James I love you more than life itself."

**Yes I'm back I haven't disappeared off the earth**.** I do realize this isn't as long as most chapters but I needed to upload and I figured this was a good place to stop… so I will upload soon..**

**LoveAlways**


	6. IMPORTANT Authors Note

Hey guys long time no see,

I have come to the decision that I will NOT update 'Today is a Gift' unless I get a few more reviews ; I have absolutely no idea what to write in the next few chapters sadly. In addition I am going to start a new story and maybe if I get some reviews on that one also I will update 'Today is a Gift' but like I said I have no ideas for this story right now, so look for another chapter in the near future and look out for my new story.

Love Always,

Alex

P.S if you have any ideas for me to put in this story PM them I will surely use them


End file.
